Cat and Mouse
by JustThisNerd
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri partake in a long game of Cat and Mouse when they both feel the warm pull of their Soulmates. However, Yuuri is too shy to want to meet his. And Viktor is over eager to meet his. Throughout their game of chase, Chris watches on in amusement. Heat Soulmate AU, Vicchan Lives AU, Yuuri got Bronze AU


**Vicchan lives,**

 **Yuuri gets bronze,**

 **soulmate gives off heat to help find each other, when they touch they just know.**

 **Viktor spends the night after winning following a heat around the hotel.**

 **Yuuri spends it running away.**

Yuuri's knees trembled as he stood on the podium. Bronze medal. The shaking continued through the press conference. He stuttered answering questions, eyes wide, hands shaking in his lap. And why was it so hot? The heat had started when he first arrived at his hotel, it had grown and faded throughout the day but was consistent at night, no pre-competition nerves- just a wonderful warmth. Surrounding his body with a blanket of -well... heat. Of course he knew what it was. Every child would, let alone an adult who had been pining over such a thing for years.

Now he was downright terrified. But that also could be the effects of coming in third, Christophe to the far left, and Viktor in between them. And the -seemingly- hundreds of reporters firing questions at him.

He just really hoped the unbearable heat was from his embarrassment and not that his soulmate was near. It surrounded him. Maybe the room was just hot. From the corner of his eye he noticed Viktor pulled at the collar of his sports jacket. So maybe it wasn't? He really didn't want his soulmate to be a reporter of all things.

"So Yuuri Katsuki! This is your first time getting this far in the Grand Prix, how do you feel?" One man pressed forward, note pad at the ready, eyes intense and scrutinising.

"uh." Yuuri blinked rapidly, "g-good." He squeaked. "um and Surprised." His head shrank into his shoulders, so many camera had just court his weirdly pitched voice live, Yuuri wanted the ground to fall open and swallow him whole.

"So, now you will be going to the Japanese nationals?"

"y-yes." Oh god, why couldn't this end! He slipped down in his seat, rubbing palms against his trousers as he fought off more questions.

The reporters quickly gave up on him, moving onto Chris with him flirting and winking and his god damn innuendos. Yuuri had been subjected to them since yesterday when Chris had tapped him on the behind causing Yuuri to yelp and jump forward. To which Chris seemed to gain great amusement.

Viktor started speaking, "I won't say anything until the end of the season." He replied, Yuuri felt panic settle to listen. He truly hoped, Viktor wouldn't retire.

The second the conference ended Yuuri scurried away, avoiding reporters and crowds as he escaped. The heat died, leaving him feeling a little cold and shivery.

He sank in a doorway breathing hard. He hadn't expected to get on the podium... now he HAD to go to the banquet and even worse: The Exhibition.

He did have a choreographed piece, but he had never had to do one before. Anxiety was settling in, he disappeared into the bathroom to call his mother. She gushed down the phone about a public viewing, how they were all so proud and how Vicchan had been so excited to see him on the television and was still barking. He called down the phone, "Hey Vicchan!" The dog snuffled at the phone and woofed softly.

"Who's a good -BOY!" He screamed when the something banged against the door, rattling the entire cubicle.

"Yuuri! what's wrong?" His mother asked down the phone.

"n-nothing, I was just suprised, I'll call you back." He hung up and opened the door, "s-sorry," His voice failed him as he met with the heated glare of one junior champion, Yuri Plisetsky. The Russian Punk.

"Oi! Japanese pig! Not even you huh!" He pointed in Yuuri's face, his finger a blur. "You fell." He growled, "If you hadn't fallen, you would've beaten that damn sleaze! Would have given that forgetful moron someone to worry about." Sleaze? Chris? Forgetful moron.

"uh- I'm sorry." He whispered. Still very confused.

"I'm joining the senior bracket next year. Either leave. Or land your Salchow. We don't need two Yuri's unless you offer some competition." He leaned closer until they were nose to nose, screaming like a banshee; "LOSER!"

Then he stormed away, the bathroom door banging behind him.

Celestino was huffing as he explored the halls of the back area of the ice rink. He stopped by two men talking, Yakov. A coach he had spoken too numerous times and his star; Viktor Nikiforov.

"Yakov," He said breathlessly. "Have you seen Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Katsuki?" Yakov mumured. "No? Is there a problem."

"Uh," Celestino fumbled, glancing at Viktor. "I think he was a little overwhelmed at the conference."

Yakov nodded slowly, "He looked terrified."

Viktor suddenly clicked his fingers, "The Japanese boy!" Yakov sighed, fingers pinching his nose.

"Viktor, Go find Yuri - our one." He grumbled, shooing the skater away who was quickly interrupted by Chris throwing his arms around his shoulders.

"ugh, why did I have to get stuck with the most in-obedient skaters." He breathed under his breath. "Why is it such a problem if you can't find Katsuki."

"He'll try to find away to avoid the banquet, and any interviews I get for him."

"good luck finding him." Yakov offered unsympathetically, a missing student was no news to him, his usually got drunk or disappeared for days at a time, "I'll see you at the banquet."

"yes." Celestino agreed and headed off to find his skater. "I'll see you then."

Yuuri was coming out of the bathroom when Celestino spotted him. "Yuuri! I was looking for you." He called. "Lets get back to the hotel, you should rest up before tomorrow's Exhibition."

Yuuri almost cried at that. Instead he whispered a; "yes coach." And headed to the exit.

Yuuri walked around the Hotel, walking through the Lobby and into a huge cafe. A few customers sat around tables. He had been in his room texting Phichit for over an hour but the time difference meant he was now asleep and Yuuri had nothing better to do than wander while trying to ignore the warmth which intensified and faded depended on where he was and if he stayed still to long.

He noticed, Christophe Giacometti at a table, on his phone. He was probably meeting Viktor, Yuuri knew they were close friends. He rather not see his idol after the atrocity which was the conference.

He grabbed a coffee and sat down, at a distant table. He looked up to find the silver medallist beckoning to him, Yuuri quickly looked down, hoping the other man though he had not seen.

"Yuuri? right?" He flinched and looked up, he was leaning on his table, "The bronze medallist! Come join me."

"huh?"

"I won't take no for an answer." He proceeded to take Yuuri's arm and his coffee, pulling him over to his own table.

"No Christophe-"

"-Just Chris is fine-" He winked.

"Uh Chris, I'm in a hurry." Yuuri did not want to get into coffee with Chris when he would probably turn up and if judging by the slow build of heat, another person Yuuri was avoiding was coming this way. By the feel of it, Yuuri guessed he would come through the back door of the cafe. Not the huge one by the hotel entrance.

He wiped his clammy hands on his sweatshirt. If Viktor was coming, he really wished he wasn't in his lazy clothes.

oh god, it was getting hot again. "look, Chris, I really need to go." He stuttered. so hot.

"Whats the hurry, are you ok? You looked flushed."

"its just hot..." Yuuri said awkwardly.

"Its Freezing mon ami!" He chuckled. "I though you of all people would be cold. You arrived in about seven coats."

"Yeah..." Yuuri grabbed his coffee, -occupying his mouth until he thought of a reasonable excuse- and chugged it. He cringed at the taste, he forgot the milk. "I'm sorry," The heat had folded around him, tugging at his clothes. "I have to go." He half dropped his mug on the table and sprinted. Out the front door as he felt heat blaze from the other one.

He was not ready for this.

Viktor, as he headed for the cafe felt that amazing heat swarm over him and hurried. Could it be that they were in the cafe?

As he reached the door the heat exploded and then dissipated. As if it were running from him.

Shrugging off his annoyance he approached Chris. "Chris."

"Hey Viktor." He was standing, staring in confusion at the other door. "That was weird," he shook it off and sat down, "Yuuri Katsuki, just ran off in such a hurry." he looked up where Viktor was still standing, not listening, "uh Viktor?" Chris questioned, "Viktor?!" Said man looked down.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Viktor pondered for a moment... "I've been really hot while here..." he started, "when we first arrived..." He spoke softly, as if in awe. "Then at the conference," He turned his intense stare on Chris. "It was so hot Chris! This heat, it was... I can still feel it, On my way over here, it got hotter and hotter and then abruptly left. I need to find them."

Chris nodded slowly thoughts still swirling. "Your soulmate?" He whispered, "Are you sure? How did the heat feel? Too hot?"

"Yes- sort of, but not really it should've been too hot. It was boiling! But so so good."

"that's what it was like for me and Dmitri." Chris confirmed. "So what now?"

"We find them!" Viktor grabbed Chris's arm pulling him up. "Lets go!"

Chris abandoned his coffee. "Ok, Mon Ami! Let us find your soulmate." He said thinking back to when Viktor had arrived, too bad Yuuri had to go. This would have been fun. All three medallists chasing the gold's soulmate.

Yuuri hurried up the back stairs of the hotel, not wanting to use the elevator with the masses of people in it or the crowded main stairwell. He was panting, the heat slowly relaxing. He paused, enjoying the softer feel of his soulmate's reach. Until it started building again. The door several floors down onto the stair well opened. Heat swarmed from below. Without looking he down he started to run.

He feet landing hard against the steps. Not grand like the ones from main entrance, but plastic and white instead of covered in thick red carpet meaning his feet slapped hard each time he ran.

Behind him, two floors down he could hear footsteps hammering against the stairs and an excited voice echoing.

He raced to the fourth floor, where he knew there were the main stairs leading down again.

Dammit he was being hunted by his soulmate and judging from the sound, another was helping. He raced down the hall, racing out onto a huge landing and the grand stairs, on the floor below he headed further away, towards the stairs at the opposite end of the building. and down a hall way on the right, another set of plastic stairs.

The rooms pasted in a blur as he headed down another floor, staying in the stairwell for easy escape. God this was ridiculous. He really shouldn't be running away, but the more he thought about confronted whoever it was, the more scared he was.

He felt for the warmth, definitely heading this way, but slower now. The stalker-ness of this little adventure made Yuuri immediately think of fangirls he had seen throw themselves at certain skaters at various competitions or maybe the reporters who would do anything for a story.

He really hoped they weren't either.

He leaned against the wall for a breather. Maybe, he should go to the rink?

Practise always helped him in the past. So why not now. With that thought, feeling the warmth increase, above right now, probably heading to the stairwell he was in. He jogged down the corridor, down the grand stairs and into the main entrance, the rink wasn't far. He checked he still had his ID tucked under his jumper. With angry sigh he realised he didn't. He would have to get to his room without cornering himself in. He hopped in the elevator, annoyed there were at least five so he couldn't imagine his soulmate struggling to follow him. He went straight for 6th floor, at least they might suffer guessing the floor, and by then he could use the stairs, (in case he got into the elevator his soulmate was using or came out on the bottom floor face to face) he ran along his corridor, the heat was a soft pulse now but it quivered as if angry that he dared run from his soulmate.

He opened his room, feeling the heat gathering quickly. They were probably in the elevator then. He didn't have much time.

He left his room, the heat dragged him towards the way he came, instead he was dashing for the plastic stairs again and then running down them, two or three at a time. If he broke his foot and couldn't skate at the exhibition then he could at least thank the stubborn person chasing him for that!

Viktor speed walked away from the cafe. Chris right behind him. "How have we not met yet?"

Chris remained silent, obviously thinking.

They headed towards one of the stairwells. "I can feel them Chris!" Viktor said gleefully. "I wander what they look like? Who they are? What they do? if their here do you think they are a coach? Or an Iceskater? It would be amazing if we could skate together!" Viktor opened the door to the stair well, "here," He breathed. Eyes lighting up. He started up the stairs, speed walking, someone above had started running. Viktor looked up, frowning before he started racing after them.

"Why are they running?" Viktor gasped as they came out on the fourth floor. He placed his finger against his lips and then clicked his fingers. "Shy?" He jogged down the hall. "We'll just have to find them!" He laughed. "This is such an amazing feeling!" Viktor was pulled along by the warmth. It forced him to chase it, working with his desire to meet them and his primal urge to find and stay with his soulmate.

When they ended up on the ground floor again, Viktor was sulking. His soulmate was running away from him after all. But even though Viktor was pouting he still followed them up in the elevator to the 7th floor but they had passed his soulmate and were now following them down, and to the grand doors of the building and finally outside.

"Viktor this is silly now. They'll come back. They are obviously staying here."

"What if they just left?" Viktor whined. "Forever!" He added.

Chris thought on this for a moment, "Its safe to assume the person is a skater or at least a coach as he managed to keep away from us and its very unlikely for other athletes of such calibre are here. And if he went back to his room before leaving so quickly I guess he only had to grab one thing, and the one thing a skater would need would be his ID. So my guess is he went skating."

"I guess..." Viktor murmured, still disappointed. "But the grand prix is over, not many would be skating."

"Look Viktor, I know your excited but judging from this gal or guy he's nervous. Meeting your soulmate is a big thing." He added. "he's probably very shy and timid. Give him time and lay off for tonight. I was nervous..." Chris added, at Viktor's incredulous look he continued. "I had slept with people before, like you have, I wasn't sure if my soulmate had saved himself and would be disappointed in me..." He continued. "He just remarked 'at least one of us knows what to do,' and that was that." Chris rested his hand on his friends shoulder. "They probably needed to wind down, do the program which they hoped would get them a win or on the podium." He explained.

Viktor nodded slowly. "Ok... I think your right." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm going to sleep now, Yakov wants me up early for practise."

"But you won't will you." Chris smirked. He always slept late before skating.

"Of course I will, I'll be up. My soulmates probably a skater, I need to find them." He finished. "So I won't be skating. I'll just be hunting them down."

Chris watched as Viktor left, somehow knowing that he would still oversleep.

He watched as Viktor retreated upstairs and found a small table near the big glass doors in the cafe, where he could see the hotel entrance.

He sat sipping coffee for a while, wandering if maybe they really left for forever like Viktor feared. He was about to leave the grand doors opened automatically, Chris craned. The man - Obviously male, was wearing glasses and a scarf, piled high around his neck and almost hiding his identity. But Chris knew him instantly.

Bronze medallist.

Yuuri Katsuki. The boy was looking up, before he frowned and shouldering his skating bag, marched towards the escalators. Thumbing at the screen of his phone, the cover of which reminded Chris of Viktor's numerous poodle items. He watched the doors in case he was wrong, but he felt certain. He knew it.

And god did he ship it.

Yuuri stepped back into the warmth of the hotel from the frigid air outside, not only was the hotel heated but his soulmate radiated heat from wherever he was. He pulled his scarf free and drew his phone from his pocket, tapping with his thumb at the screen.

His friend picked it up straight away. "Yuuri~ My Gold Medallist!" He called, "Congrats!"

"Hey Phichit. please stop calling me that..." Yuuri stuttered as he stepped into he empty elevator, cheeks turning red. "Can I talk to you? When I get back to my room."

"Sure, by the way I just watched your free skate, sorry it wasn't live. It was a-mazing, when you get back can you help me with my triple axel? I keep flubbing the landing."

"Of course." Yuuri answered, thoughts somewhere else as his unlocked and opened his door.

"You back in your room?" Phichit asked.

"Yeah... um Phichit..." his friend waited patiently. "My-My Soulmate's here!"

"your...WHAT?" Phichit yelped, excitement tangible through the phone. "Woah, start over! You've met them? What's it like?"

"no, no, no!" Yuuri face planted on his bed, not bothering to remove his backpack. "I've... I may have been... avoiding them? I can feel when the-"

"-You've been What?!" Phichit yelled, "YUURI!"

"I can feel the heat coming towards me and I just chicken out and I..."

"Run?" Phichit offered. "Look Yuuri, find somewhere private (not like that) you know, and just let the poor person find you. Then just talk. You there for tomorrow night and then people will be leaving the day after. You might loose them. Running from fate never ends well."

"I know... But I'm scared Phichit." He whispered. "What if I disappoint them?"

His friend scoffed, "Bronze Grand Prix Medallist. Sure! Yuuri you are an amazing person, class is starting soon so I have to go. Good luck with your skate tomorrow."

"OK, Thanks. Bye."

"Bye!"

Yuuri put his Phone of charge, setting his alarm early in hopes of escaping before his soulmate awoke. He charged and brushed his teeth before crawling into bed, the heat which had early welcome him was dragging at his clothes, begging to be returned to its owner. For him to find his soulmate.

He reached down to his ribs, brushing over the pale Soulmark, it burned. Hot to touch and for a second he could pinpoint his soulmates location, 4th floor, in the middle of the floor. A shudder down their sudden line of communication let he know; they could find him too. He just hoped they had been asleep.

As his eyes grew heavy the heat grew worse,

But for now Yuuri would focus on the exhibition. It was the first time he had done such a thing, but the artistry he had seen in some of Viktor's performances and those of other skaters had been more important than technical elements and he loved every minutes learning one for himself during the off-season.

He was, for once, looking forward to skating in such a public space. He could truly express the art behind his skating and through himself fully into a performance without worry of failing a jump or putting a hand on the ice.

He was free to dance. He phone chimed with a message, opening it read;

 **Phichit: If you can't reach for them physically, do it tomorrow during your skate.**

Yuuri nodded, he could do that. The piece he was performing was choreographed by Minako, he learn't it over video call, and it represented the fears he had faced.

And now the one he would have to face some time tomorrow evening.

Smiling he fell asleep. The heat less fierce, more patient as it threaded through Yuuri's clothes.

Tomorrow was for his unknown soulmate.

Chris leaned against the practise rink, surprising his coach by being there on time, for once. Viktor, of course, was not.

Yuuri Katsuki, however, was. When Chris had arrived, Yuuri had been throwing himself in a jump. Perfect.

Then into a speedy step sequence. He was known for those. Chris had joined him, watching as Yuuri had faltered but then ignored him. Working through his program facing a computer, a women on the other end speaking in Japanese. To which he would respond and correct something in his skate.

Chris flew into the view of the facetime by accident, performing his triple axel. A scream came from the laptop, Yuuri tumbled onto the ice in shock and Chris skidded to halt. A gibberish of fast Japanese -CHRISTOPHE GIACUMMETTI- and more gibberish. The women blushed, looking close to the screen. "s-sorry." She breathed. "I was so surprised! Yuuri, why didn't you tell me he was there?" She yelled angrily.

Yuuri muttered something under his breath and Minako laughed. Chris noticed his phone buzz on the rink edge. He skated over, listening to the two argue.

"Chris!" Viktor yelled, "I woke up late. But I'm coming to the Ice rink now, I think. I bet they are there! I'm all hot and giddy." He sounded positively elated, looking over at Yuuri, who was talking more quietly in his native language. Viktor was panting, probably out right sprinting to surprise his soulmate. "See you there." Then Viktor hung up. Yuuri was now speaking faster, pulling at the cuff of shirt. The woman's voice became concerned and Chris could see why. Yuuri was twitching on his toes. Eyes flickered to the door, he slammed the laptop lid down on the woman's next sentence, grabbed it and sprinting to the changing rooms, struggling with with skate guards. "I'm going for a run Celestino!" His coach, who had been idly chatting with Chris's sighed, shook his head and continued his conversation as his student escaped into the changing rooms.

Moments later, Viktor half tumbled into the rink. Eyes sorting for the source of his heat. He locked onto the changing room. He stormed around the edge of the rink, the two coaches watching it all unfold. Chris zipped after him, "Viktor, Viktor, Viktor! No hello?" He managed to get in front of him, "What are you doing here?" He received a deadpan stare and Viktor walking around him. He forced on his guards before following Viktor into the changing rooms,

Empty.

Viktor groaned, the door going outside was still swinging. "Do they not want to meet me or something?" He asked quietly. He dropped onto the bench.

"Look, Viktor... " Chris started, sitting next to him. "you'll see them tonight and I'll help you corner them ok? They may not want to see you- yet," He added quickly, "But leaving without meeting would be a mistake."

"You were here," Viktor breathed, Pointed an accusatory finger in his face. "You know who it is?"

"No, there were quite a few people here when you called. I think they are all going for lunch. We should do the same. Come on." He reached for his trainers. "Lets get some food."

Yuuri was surprisingly calm during his exhibition. His hands reaching for the ceiling, before sweeping low to the ice. He remembered his first time on the ice with Yuko and Takeshi. His first Domestic competitions, his first national competition in juniors, his first Grand prix season, and this season as well, had been his strongest so far but despite that each competition had riddled him with nerves as he stepped onto the ice but now it was like coming home.

Safety. And using that as a safety net he reached for the warm dancing with him.

He finished with one hand over his heart and the other stretched towards the heat. Where it pulsed from, so intense and direct. Before it crashed down on him. From very angle. Hugging him in a heated embrace.

on trembling knees he skated off the edge, the lights following him still. The warmth was so intense and dizzying. He had to sit down.

His heart ached.

The heat almost unbearable.

He had fled to the back room, barely hearing the cheers behind him.

Chris would be taking the ice soon.

He walked on shaking knees, leaning on his coach who regarded him with worried eyes. Sitting down in the waiting room. Which was empty.

"Yuuri are you ok?"

"yes - just hot." He looked away from his coach, breathing quietly. "My soulmates here."

"That's good? Right?" Celestino asked.

"well sorta. I think." Yuuri shrugged, "A bit stressful. I'm going to watch the other skaters." He stood on shaky legs, knowing the instant he walked into the stands that his soulmate was somewhere in there.

An Ice rink had never felt so hot.

Chris was well 'Chrissing' on the ice. There was no polite way to say it. To the right of Yuuri a father covered his young child's eyes, frowning at the... interesting performance.

He ended to a roar of support and left the ice, replaced by the ever-stunning Viktor Nikiforov.

He seemed agitated, annoyed even. But it didn't hinder him. No it fuelled him. He threw himself with an almost frenzy of excitment then dulled by impatience, then annoyance, dragging and clawing with transformed into desperation. Begging for... something.

Shoulders dipped after a heated axel. Then he was slowing, Hands touching his chest. His desperation turned from something angry and powerful to something sad, lonely but above all, patient and willing. He ended beautifully, eyes ghosted with tears and the crowds went wild. A soft voice spoke next to his year. "Beautiful, isn't it." Yuuri yelped, a sent a startled look to Chris who only chuckled deeply. "He was practising it after you fled the ice rink yesterday."

"I didn't flee." He grumbled, pouting.

"Can I have a minute of your time Yuuri?" He smiled coyly into his face, "Nothing Nefarious, I can assure you Mon Ami, Just a word."

"I s'pose." Yuuri mumbled. Following as Chris stood and together they left the nagging warmth behind. So strong that it felt like hands were pulling at his very skin with he scratched in un-comfort.

They sat on one of the many benches available in the pure white hallways under the stands. "So why did you flee from the Ice rink this morning?"

"No reason." Yuuri shrugged.

"And the reason you ran from the cafe yesterday?"

"N-No comment."

Chris sighed, "Yuuri - just, don't keep running." He urged, Looking as Yuuri gaped, cheeks turning red. He patted the younger boy on the back. "Otherwise you'll find you can't escape and it won't be on your own terms."

Yuuri watched as he went, What the hell had he meant by that?

The banquet wasn't for a few hours and Yuuri had already showered and put on some jeans and sweat shirt along with his blue rimmed glasses. He could feel the warmth moving about the hotel and was starting to feel a little trapped in his room. If they decided to trip to find him again, he would be a sitting duck. Judging from the gentle and very slow increase of heat his soulmate was attempting to get closer without startling him. And despite Yuuri's desire to face his fear. He just wasn't going to.

He left his room, heading towards his new friend: The plastic back stairs where he could get down stairs with multiple escapes, then, he could hide in the cafe for a while, downing hot chocolate after hot chocolate. He was dreading the banquet tonight, it was only hours away but he could pretend it wasn't happening until the later.

Half way through his third chocolate he got a text. Picking up the phone he slipped down in his seat, frowning at the screen before answering.

 **Phichit: Have you met them yet?**

 **Yuuri: No...**

 **Phichit: YUURI! COME ON! щ(ﾟДﾟщ) WHYYY?  
**

 **Phichit: YUURI! (╬ ಠ益ಠ)**

Yuuri sighed as he left his room, locking the door behind him as he went down to the cafe. He phoine vibrated in his pocket, ignoring it until he had felt it twice more.  
He regrets answering, Phichit was really good at guilt tripping and surely he phone would explode from the amount of abuse he would receive-ding- There it was.

P **hichit: YUURI! THINK ABOUT UR POOR SOULMATE, THEIR PROBABLY DESPERATE TO MEET YOU AND IF U SAY U R NOT WORTHY I WILL CLUB U AROUND THE HEAD.**

 **Go find somewhere quiet and wait. And if they don't come find you in 30minutes then you r tracking them down. GO.**

 **Phichit: GO**

 **Phichit: GO GO GO**

 **Phichit: NOW**

 **...**

His phone continued to beep as he left the cafe. Phichit was right. Yuuri had dreamed, fantasized about his soulmate. He was leaving tomorrow. It could be his last chance. He got in the elevator and went up to floor 6 before adjusting. The heat filled him, his head a little woozy.

He tried to step out but when one the doors moved to open he found himself pressed out of sight in the elevator desperately hitting the down button. The doors shut and his head swayed as the heat left him.

A wave of coldness washed over him, his back slammed against the cold elevator wall, he stumbled out as it opened several floors below. He could barely feel anything. Numb and sinking into the ground.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled to the empty hall which he ran down. "I'm s-sorry." he burst into the white stairs, collapsing on them. He couldn't keep running. But he was scared.

He found a quiet spot, sitting on the stairs at the back. The cold plastic freezing his butt. He tucked his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around and waited. His foot tapping, with trembling hands he put his phone on silent before tucking it away again. He tapped his fingers against his knees. Then his foot on the step.  
tap-tap-tap-tap-tap...  
He reached for his phone again, unable to stay still.

waiting was about 20 more texts from Phichit and one from an unknown number:

 **Run from him, and I won't hesitate to tie you up, outside his room.**

 **\- 3 Chris!**

How did Chris get his number?  
And what did he mean by tie him up? And obviously, as he suspected, Chris knew who it was? A switz skater? reporter? Chris wasn't exactly shy, it could be anyone!

He sighed, his breathing was back under control, putting his phone on aero plane mode, he shifted his weight. The step wasn't quite as cold as it was a moment ago. He pulls his legs tighter to his body. Sitting, waiting. If he closed his eyes he can here the door several floors above squeak open, a then comes the warmth. Coiling around his arms. Trying to hoist him up, he wants to go to them. He really does. But his limbs shake. Hes over thinking it. he almost always does. He can here the frantic clatter of shoes, bounding down towards him. He moves to run, but the energy is gone. And he decided not too. He's not a child. He can, and should face this.

But this was life changing. It was suppose to complete him.

The heat holding him still now, in case he bolts. Like it was some personified force to hold him captive until his soulmate could hold him instead. The footsteps are so close now, breathless their hands squeak on the railing.

They've stopped. Right behind Yuuri. Heat polls in his chest. His heart racing, he squishes his eyes closed. shrinking behind his shoulders. He can't look up, he only listens as they takes tentative steps around him. "Y-you di-didn't run," He whispered. Definitely male.

Yuuri's voice trickles down his throat. Out of reach.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki?" The man's voice trembled, he's stopped in front of him now. Every nerve of edge, every fibre wants to drag the younger man to his feet and crush their lips together. The heat makes his eyes water and heart pound. He needs to hold him.

Yuuri holds hands up by his face. Trying to hide, he should've run. He should've...

"Yuuri?" His soulmate reaches tentatively, pulling Yuuri's hands away from his face, heat blinds them both. Yuuri snaps his head up, blinking fast. Viktor opens his eyes looking into beautiful caramel and dark chocolate.

Yuuri opens his to look into crystal clear blue eyes twinkling with unobtainable happiness.

"Vi-Viktor?" He squeaks, ruining the silent moment in the cold white plastic back stairs. They continued to stare. Both taken away with how... amazing this moment feels.

"Yes?" He asked, reaching to brush a tear away from the Bronze medallist's cheek. "Are you ok... with that?"

Yuuri blinks unsure. "I-ye-uh-y-yes." How could he not be, he had admired the man for years, but right now. He was so gentle, so slow... so unlike the rather obnoxious playboy on TV. "Are you ok w-with m-m-me." His cheeks turned pink and he looked away. shaking.

"Thrilled," Viktor breaths, tipping Yuuri chin towards him, "Thrilled is the word I would use, not ok."

This Viktor was better than the skater.

Yuuri feels tears behind his eyes, and is dragged into a hug. Trembling. Viktor is warm, and safe. He buries his head into the man's jumper. He can't stop shaking, Viktor is too. Arms gripping his sweat shirt. "Yuuri," He breaths into his hair, as if tasting his name on his tong, "Yuuri."

"v-Viktor..." His voice breaks, he swallowing air. he feels utterly safe, guilt clogging his throat. "I'm sorry." He hiccuped. "I-I was..."

"Nervous?" Viktor hummed, Yuuri's hair quivered. "It's ok, I have you now." He leaned away, holding his back from burying himself in the loving warmth of his soulmate. His hands brushes Yuuris cheek. Thumb darting out to trail across his bottom lip.

Yuuri flicks his tong across after it subconsciously. Turning crimson. "v-Viktor?" They were so close now, noses brushing. sharing the same air.

"May I?"

 _oh god yes._ He gives a slightly shaking nod and Viktor crushes his lips against his. All the frustration of this ridiculous chase into it. Its not chase, and not sweet.

Its desperate and hungry and Viktor pulls him closer, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest, while Yuuri winds his around Viktor's neck. Their pressed close together, Viktor gasping words between each kiss. "do-You know-how much-I-wanted-you."

"I'm sor-" He's silenced, Viktor's lips are soft, and moving against his,

"Don't- I wanted-To-Find you-mmhm." For a second, Viktor worked Yuuri's mouth open. Tongs pressed and dancing. Everything was warm and hot. As they broke off, Yuuri gasped, staring at the man who had just kissed the living daylights out of him, "I-". He blushed, ducking his head and Viktor found that he never had seen anything more perfect than his soulmate, Yuuri Katsuki looking down and blushing. He tipped his chin up. "Now I have you. So everything's ok." He pecked his forehead, then his nose. All the while Yuuri grew redder. Finally his lips. Short and sweet. Yet it was just as mind boggling as the other. He looked up to a goofy smile and sparkling eyes. Something so different from his media face. But he was ten times more beautiful than any poster.

Viktor kissed his hair, pulling him into another hug. "As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all night," He murmured, "We both have to attend the banquet." He clasped Yuuri's hand. interlocking their fingers.

"Which floor are you on?"

Yuuri quickly adapted to Viktor the person, and not the skater. He had to kick the older man out of his room to change, into his suit. He was forced to wear one of Viktor ties when he had reappeared and Viktor had blatantly said: "We should burn that."

Before dragging Yuuri to his room, getting him to change ties before stripping.

Yuuri squeaked, blushing and burying his head into Viktor's (Very nice smelling) pillow. "V-Viktor!"

"What?" Viktor asked innocently, Yuuri peeked up only to see a perfectly sculpted chest.

With a loud squawk turned away, listening with slight annoyance to hear Viktor chuckle behind his back.

Viktor dragged him from the room, their fingers linking. "w-wait, Vik-Viktor." Yuuri stuttered, lifting their linked hands. "w-won't people ask." He looked away, cheeks darkening.

Viktor pulled him closer, tweaking some the hair hat brushed his glasses.

"I want them to, I want to show you off." Yuuri blushed,

"I-I'm not good- wi-with attention." He whispered, Hyper aware that anyone could walk in on them right now. They were, in the middle of the hallway.

"I guessed as much, It's fun to tease you." Viktor shrugged, "The second Chris hears about it, everyone will know."

"Phichit will do the same." Yuuri sighed at Viktor's blank stare he elaborated, "My rink mate in Detroit."

Viktor's phone chimed in his pocket. "Oh, Chris." He held onto Yuuri with one hand, opened the lock screen. "Ah~ Yuuri, I think you might want to see this."

"I'm not surprised if Chris already knows," Yuuri mumbled taking the phone, there on the screen was a series of pictures he really did not want to see. One of Chris and Viktor running down a hall, captioned "Searching for Gold medallist's soulmate." Posted only moments ago. The second picture was worse, "Viktor finally court up. #Soulmates #ViktorNikiforov #YuuriKatsuki #Medalist #GrandPrix #truelove #OTP" It was a picture looking down through the white stairwell. A few floors above. At it's centre Viktor was crouching in front of Yuuri, pulling his hands away from his face.

Chris was posting something again. Yuuri felt his stomach drop.

"I'd post the other pictures but I don't think I should breach that special moment" Yuuri cringed as he read. "Unless I need black mail ;) "

"Everyone probably knows." Viktor sighed. Yuuri was glaring at his phone, he leaned down, putting his face in between and kissing him. Yuuri flinched back, Viktor blinked, feeling bad.

"Ah- no sorry, you surprised me."

"it's ok if you want to-"

"Tr-try again?" Yuuri cut him off.

"Definitely." He bent to Kiss him again, he couldn't get enough of this little cinnamon roll of a man. "So sweet." he mumbled into his mouth. Unsure if he meant the taste or his personality. Either way, all he want to do was kiss him, enjoy the heat he'd been chasing all weekend. "We should stop, if our suits get any messier people will question our actions" He winked, sending Yuuri all shades of Scarlet. "And if we don't turn up it'll be worse."

"Fine," Yuuri grumbled.

The banquet was a nightmare. Horrific. Yuuri found himself swamped with reporters and other guest all asking about how he felt his exhibition went and he budding romance with Viktor. It was this that lead to excessive drinking. It was a good way to deal with embarrassment after all. He blacked out around 9.00pm.

Viktor struggled to find his way back to Yuuri, they had split originally to talk to sponsors but already Viktor was feeling an ache in his chest. He eventually found him near the buffet table. Drinking, he stumbled away, Viktor following, pushing through the crowd. "OY!" He heard Yuuri shout ahead. That was very different from earlier. He popped his head out between Mila and Geogi. Yuuri was pointing at Yuratcha, "Think you can yell at me in a bathroom punk? Fight me."  
"Huh!?"  
"Fight me," Yuuri answered gleefully, "Dance off, you and me, let's go!"

Viktor found 'Sexy Drunk Yuuri' almost an amazing as 'Cute Sober Yuuri'. He stripped and danced everyone else off the dance floor despite being out of his mind of Champagne. He danced with Chris on a poll and did the tango with Viktor.

It had been dubbed the BBE. Best banquet ever. Not a clever name, but it stuck.

Yuuri didn't remember last night. He woke up warm and he first thought had been to run from his soulmate. His second had been that he had meet his soulmate yesterday before the banquet. His third had been, oh yeah, what happened at the banquet?  
And finally, probably most importantly: _why am I sleeping on Viktor's bare chest?_

 _THE END._

 ** _If you enjoyed this please check out this story!_**

 ** _( s/12637148/1/ ) It's called Soulmate! on ice and its a bunch of Oneshots and I'm taking requests!._**


End file.
